effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1142: The Shohei Ohtani Assignment
Date November 27, 2017 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about a slow week in baseball and the likely effects of MLB’s impending pitch clock, then talk to former front-office executive (and former FanGraphs writer) Tony Blengino about how baseball brain trusts could and should be crafting their responses to the seven questions that Shohei Ohtani’s agent recently sent to teams. Topics * Very close to bidding opening on Shohei Ohtani. * How often was the pursuit of a free agent about more or something different than the money? * Are teams going to try and find work arounds because there is a cap on how much he can be paid. * Has there ever been this kind of courting a player before? * What do you think teams approach to this courting will be? * Do you think other players will be turned off by the teams huge pursuit of Shohei Ohtani? * Who actually does the work on the presentation, or is it truly a team effort? * How many front offices in baseball would consider putting Shohei Ohtani in minors to start? * How much offensive patience will teams extend if he is a below average hitter? * The 7 points of the pitch that Shohei Ohtani wants to see are 1) evaluation of Shohei Ohtani’s pitching and hitting, 2) teams development, training, medical, and player philosophies, 3) major league, minor league, and spring training facilities, 4) resources for cultural assimilation, 5) plan to integrating him into organization, 6) why are the city and franchise a good place to play, and 7) relevant marketplace characteristics. * How do you as a team value the arrival of Shohei Ohtani? * How much insight do teams know if other teams actually have a shot at Shohei Ohtani? Intro * The Tokens, "Please Write" Interstitial * Randy Newman, "Memo to My Son" Outro * Fleetwood Mac, "Homework" Banter * Jerry DiPoto has started a podcast, what content will he provide? * Pitch clock possibly coming, Jeff wrote an article, they review it. Notes * Tony felt that the Hisashi Iwakuma signing came down to more than money. * Tony thinks it will be an American league team that Shohei Ohtani signs with, due to DH rule. * Teams have been planning for the Shohei Ohtani sweepstakes for years. * The teams with the best relationship with his representation group will definitely have an upper hand because they know what's important to them. * Do you go full into analytics, and how much fluff should you put in? * Tony would compare him to US players, because he thinks it will honor him. * Tony thinks for a long term big money contract he'll have to play the field too. * Tony would emphasize the ability to keep players healthy. * Most teams have similar comforts in all their stadiums, and that this factor will only eliminate a couple bottom teams. * Tony says training in Arizona is a huge advantage. * Teams can differentiate themselves by having translators in place for a while. * Tony says Shohei Ohtani will not be sent down just for service time. * Tony would have stars in town in and out of sports meet with Shohei Ohtani. * Shohei Ohtani can transform the thoughts of baseball around the world according to Tony. * Ben wonders why did they not ask something about the direction of your team? Links * https://www.fangraphs.com/blogs/effectively-wild-episode-1142-the-shohei-ohtani-assignment/ * https://www.fangraphs.com/blogs/instagraphs/a-crucial-point-with-regard-to-the-pitch-clock/ * https://www.mlbtraderumors.com/2017/11/shohei-ohtanis-agent-sends-memo-to-mlb-teams.html * https://www.fangraphs.com/blogs/instagraphs/new-effectively-wild-heat-map-t-shirts-are-here/ Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes